Just This Once
by Shorty171984
Summary: Molly Holly decides that she wants to know what the big fuss about sex is all about. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing & no one so please don't sue me! I'm not quite sure where this idea or couple came from, but it's been bugging me for awhile so I decided to write it out. It's a little different from what I've been writing recently but I figured it was a decent change. Please R&R and let me know what you think about it!  
  
Molly Holly stood nervously outside a dressing room in the hallway of a nearly empty backstage area since Smackdown had finished taping for the night. She was trying to get up the guts to do something that she'd wanted to do for a long time. She was sick of being the virginal goody-two shoes in the WWE, and she'd finally decided to do something about it. She WANTED to know what the other divas whispered about under their breaths whenever she came near, she wanted to know what it was like to have that feeling of fulfillment, hell she just wanted to know what the big deal was about. Just this once she'd like to be 'in the know' about a sexual relationship instead of being on the outside when the other girls were trading details. She'd thought long and hard about who she should ask, and last night while she was lying in her hotel room bored out of her mind, she'd come up with the perfect answer. So now she was waiting outside his locker room trying to force herself to do this now and get it over with. He was the perfect asshole, or at least that was the impression that he gave off to everyone on the roster, and to her mind, that made him the perfect candidate for what she wanted. She finally got up the nerves and knocked loudly on his door.  
"Hold on!" he yelled from inside the locker room.  
*Shit.* She hadn't counted on having to wait for him to open the door, and she tried to talk herself back into the swing of things so that she'd be able to say it to his face. She took a deep breath as his door finally swung open.  
"Molly, hi," he said with a cheerful smile as he recognized the brunette standing in front of his door. "What's going on?" he asked, wondering why she was at his door this late at night. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be out?"  
Molly flushed, acknowledging the reputation that she'd gained in the WWE, which was apparently well enough known that he knew it even though she was on Raw and he was on Smackdown. "Well, actually," she paused to swallow nervously, "I wanted to see if you wanted to go get something to eat."  
"Really?" he asked, looking first confused, then flattered. "Sure, that sounds good to me!"  
"Cool," Molly said happily, almost shocked that her plan had worked so well.  
"Well, where did you want to go?" he asked.  
"Oh, it doesn't really matter to me," Molly said, as she realized that she hadn't thought that far ahead into her plan. "How about Hooter's?" she suggested.  
He raised an eyebrow, definitely confused about the situation now. What in the world was going on here? Molly Holly, the innocent virgin of the WWE, had just asked him out to dinner at Hooters. There had to be more to this situation than met the eye. Granted, he wasn't complaining because he kinda had a thing for Molly, but he'd never admitted it to anyone because they were such complete opposites, not to mention the fact that he had a girlfriend. "That's fine," he said cautiously, trying to convince himself that he was being overly suspicious.  
"Great!" Molly said happily. "Well, let's go then!"  
"Alright," he said slowly. "Just let me go grab my bag and then we can head out." He left the door open as he grabbed his bag off of the couch and slung it over his shoulder. "So who's driving?"  
"Um, it doesn't really matter to me. I have my rental here so I can," Molly offered.  
"I have mine here too," he said. "Well, why don't we just drive back to the hotel and drop our stuff off and then we can meet back in the lobby and decide who's driving from there."  
  
"Alright," Molly agreed. "So I'll meet you in the lobby in like twenty minutes then?" she asked, figuring that would work since the hotel was only a five minute drive from the arena.  
"That's fine," he agreed. "I'll meet you in the lobby then."  
"Okay, cool," Molly said nervously, then quickly walked out to her car to drive back to the hotel before she lost her nerve. *I can do this. I swear I can do this.* she told herself mentally as she made the drive, and then quickly took the elevator to her room so that she could double check her hair and make-up. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she took the elevator back down to the lobby to meet him, and was pleasantly surprised when he was already there. "Long time no see," she joked as she walked up to where he was sitting.  
"Isn't it though?" he replied jokingly as he stood up. "So did you want to drive or shall I?"  
"I will," Molly volunteered, looking towards her master plan for the night. "I asked you so therefore I should drive."  
  
"That's okay with me," he said as he headed towards the front door of the hotel. "Let's go then."  
  
Molly jogged a bit to keep up with him since his stride was a lot larger than hers as they made their way to her car. Luckily, it was a short drive to Hooters so she didn't have to concentrate too hard on coming up with enough small talk to fill the dead air, so she started talking about the storylines that she was currently involved in, and asked him about his, and since it was so late they were seated immediately.  
"Hi, my name's Anne and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start y'all off with a drink or an appetizer?" the blonde waitress asked.  
"I'd like a Budweiser," Molly said.  
"I'll have the same," he said, and once the waitress had walked off, he raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't know you drank," he commented.  
"I usually don't," Molly admitted. "But tonight I feel like it." *Actually, tonight I need the guts that alcohol gives you.* she admitted to herself, but she wasn't about to tell him that.  
He nodded, although he still had a feeling that there was more to the situation than she was letting on. "I know how that goes. Sometimes you just need the alcohol and the buzz that comes with it."  
Molly nodded as if she knew what he was talking about, but she had honestly never been drunk in her life. Sure, she'd had a couple beers before, but she'd barely ever been past a slight buzz because she'd always been nervous about what she would do. She still didn't even plan on getting completely drunk tonight because she wanted to make sure that she remembered what happened in every detail, although she wouldn't mind if he was drunk because that would make this easier for her to convince him. *Just this once. I don't need a relationship with him. I only want to know what this is about just this one time so that I won't be the one on the outside anymore.* she thought to herself as she pretended to look at the menu, but actually gazed at him over the top of it.  
He looked at the menu as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on here. She was acting totally out of character, and while he thought it was cool and kind of exciting, it worried him a little bit because he had no idea what she wanted from him. For all he knew she just wanted some friendly companionship for a couple hours, and he had been the lucky person selected...but then again, she had been acting really weird tonight so maybe she was after something more. *Nah.* he told himself. *Molly's too pure for that kinda thing. Besides, she knows that I have a girlfriend...but still, just this once if Molly wanted to do something....I wouldn't complain. My girlfriend wouldn't have to find out. After all, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, and besides...who would believe that Molly Holly, the pure and innocent one, would be out getting drunk and having sex with someone. They'd get laughed out of any WWE locker room if they tried to tell the story!*  
The waitress came back with their drinks and took out her order pad. "So have y'all decided what you want?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'd like an order of 10 wings," Molly ordered.  
"Wait," he said to her and then turned to look at the waitress. "Actually, just make that an order of 20 wings."  
"Okay, did you want those to be mild, medium, hot, 3 mile island, 911, or spicy jack?" she asked.  
He looked at Molly and shrugged. "Whatever you want, except for the last three. I don't know if my stomach could take that at this time of night."  
"The medium will be fine," Molly decided, then took a sip of her beer.  
"Will that be all for you?" the waitress asked, making the note on her order pad.  
"Yeah, can you bring me another beer? Actually, make that two beers," he corrected himself.  
"Sure thing," the waitress said, smiling flirtatiously at him as she walked away.  
Molly glared at the waitress's departing back. *How DARE she flirt with him! That's what I'm here to do! Oh my God. Did I just think that? What's wrong with me?! This is just a one time thing! It's just a fling, and then it'll be over! Just this once,* she comforted herself.  
He looked away from the waitress back at Molly only to find her glaring at the waitress's back. He leaned back in his seat as he tried to get a grasp on what this situation could be. "So why exactly did you invite me out tonight?" he asked, finally deciding just to straight up ask her because that would be easier.  
Molly flushed a bright red and looked down at her beer. "I...uhh..." she stammered, stopping as the waitress came back to the table with three beers for him instead of the requested two.  
"This way you don't have to worry about running out," she said, winking at him.  
"Thanks," he said smiling at her, and as soon as she walked away he turned his attention back to Molly. "Well?" he asked as he opened the second beer and chugged it, then opened the third.  
Molly took a sip of her beer and watched his throat muscles work as he chugged the beer. *God but he was hot!* she thought to herself, and then took a deep breath as she tried to figure out the best way to phrase this. "Well," she started slowly. "I actually have a proposition for you."  
"Oh really," he said, trying to act like he wasn't all that interested. "And what would that be?" he asked, leaning back in his seat as he finished off the third beer and started on the fourth.  
Molly watched as he quickly finished off the third beer and shook her head inwardly. "There really isn't any easy way to say this I guess, other than the fact that I have something I want to learn, and you're the one that I want to teach me."  
He raised an eyebrow at her as he took a drink of his beer. "That could cover a lot of things. What exactly do you want me to teach you?"  
"Well, I've been thinking about this for awhile, and I decided that you meet all of the criteria that I have for this...thing," she finished.  
"What criteria?" he asked.  
"Experienced, available, and temporary," she said.  
"Available for what?" he asked, thinking of his girlfriend.  
"Well, sex," she said finally, looking down at the table.  
He quickly finished his beer and stared at her. Innocent little Molly Holly could not have just said what he thought she did. *There's no way in hell that she just propositioned me to have sex with her.* He stared at her like she'd just landed from Mars. "E...excuse me?"  
"Sex." When he continued to stare, she added, "Surely I don't have to explain sex to a man of your..."  
He waved her off. "I understand about the sex part. I just don't understand is why you're asking me this."  
"I asked you out tonight because I decided that the only way I'm ever going to have the kind of sexual experience I want is with a man who knows what he's doing," Molly explained.  
"You decided," he said, still dumbfounded.  
"Yes."  
"Just like that?"  
"Just like that."  
"But you hardly know me," he protested.  
Molly smiled a Cheshire Cat grin. "That's what makes you the ideal man."  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed. He pinched himself to make sure that this was really happening, and he wasn't just drunk and imagining this. "Ouch," he muttered under his breath, convinced that it was actually going on. "You came here just to ask me, a total stranger, to have sex with you?"  
"Absolutely. That's the way that my plan works."  
"Thanks," he said, distracted for a second as the waitress set two more beers down in front of him and he quickly opened one and started drinking it. "You have a plan?"  
"Of course. This isn't a spur of the moment decision for me. It's something that I've thought about for awhile. I'm not looking to get married, I just want to have great sex just this once without all the usual stuff."  
"All the usual stuff?" he asked. He couldn't tell if he was more confused from the alcohol or from the complete personality change Molly had undergone.  
"Romance, promises of undying love, etc. This isn't about love and I don't want any kind of emotional connection. I want to have a good time just this once, and then leave it at that. No promises and no lasting ties," Molly explained to him. "And I definitely don't need a little surprise wrapped in pink or blue."  
He nodded slowly, as he tried to understand everything that had just been said.  
"But of course, you'd have to promise me that you would never tell anyone about this," Molly said quickly.  
"I thought you said there were no promises," he said slowly.  
"Well, there's just this one exception to the rules. In fact, my plan doesn't work without it," she said quickly.  
He took another drink of the beer as he realized what was going on. "Now I see why I'm the 'ideal' man. You need somebody that won't talk. An outsider, maybe even an outlaw, right?"  
"Exactly," Molly said, happy that he understood. "I hope that doesn't offend you."  
"Why should it? I'm guilty on both counts. I am definitely an outsider, and I haven't exactly lived the life of a choir boy either," he said as he took another drink from his beer. "So why the stipulation that we can't tell anyone?"  
"Because I don't want to change my reputation in the WWE," Molly said honestly. "I like how I'm portrayed, and I don't want to be put in those stupid bra and panties matches like everyone else, but I do want to know what's going on. I've never had sex, and I want to know what it's all about because I'm sick of being the one on the outside that never knows what's going on. Not to mention the fact that you have a girlfriend, and I definitely don't want to start anything with her."  
He nodded slowly, and started to respond, but stopped when the waitress brought their food, and another beer for him. "Thanks," he said smiling up at her.  
"You're welcome," she said, winking. "If you need anything else, just let me know."  
"Sure thing," he said as she walked off and he started eating the chicken wings. After he'd eaten his share of them, and finished off two more beers, he looked at Molly who was anxiously waiting for his response. "You do realize that you've put yourself in a moral crossfire here. The reason that I fit your plan is that you think that I'm a real son of a bitch. But if I'm a son of a bitch, then what makes you think that I'll keep my promise?"  
"Oh," Molly said, unable to deny the logic of his statement. "I hadn't thought about it that way."  
"Don't get me wrong here darlin'. I've always been a big fan of having your cake and eating it too, but if you're not willing to take that chance, then it's time for you to cut your losses," he said, as he finished off his last beer.  
She thought about it for a minute, and then looked him up and down. "I'm still interested if you are," she said cautiously.  
"You're on then," he said as they finished off the rest of the wings. He leaned over and kissed her across the table when they finished, and Molly gasped in shock as his tongue invaded her mouth in the most erotic and sexual kiss she'd ever experienced.  
"Excuse me," the waitress interrupted, pouting as she realized that she'd never have a chance with him. "Here's your check."  
He took it and looked at the total, then handed her forty dollars. "Keep the change," he said as he exited the booth and held out his hand to Molly. "Let's go," he said to her.  
"Okay," she said, walking towards the door, jumping a bit in shock as his hand settled on her hip and he started rubbing circles. She quickly climbed into the car and turned it on to begin the drive back to the hotel. She shifted in her seat as he placed his hand on her inner thigh and began rubbing it up and down as she drove. These feelings were new, but she definitely liked them. She parked her car in the hotel lot and climbed out, grabbing his hand as they slowly walked into the hotel and took the elevator up to her room.  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked one more time before he followed her into her hotel room.  
"Absolutely," she said as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him, and dragged him into her room.  
Matt Hardy smiled and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as they disappeared into her hotel room. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. 11 reviews for the single chapter – that's almost twice as many as I've gotten for anything for LGO...with a response like that, I guess I have to write more as long as y'all want me to. *sticks her tongue out at the "Life Goes On" reviewers* Please R&R and let me know what you think at the end of the chapter!  
  
Chapter 2:  
*Ring Ring*  
*Ring Ring*  
*Ring Ring*  
"Hello?" Matt asked sleepily as he finally found his cell phone on the nightstand by the bed.  
"Matt?" Jeff asked anxiously.  
Matt sat up in bed as soon as he heard his brother's tone of voice. "What's going on?" he asked nervously.  
"Oh my God...it's Lita. She was hurt while she was filming 'Dark Angel'...they think that she broke her neck," Jeff explained quickly, obviously heartbroken. "She's in the E.R. right now! Dude, you've got to get here as soon as you can!"  
  
"I will, I promise," Matt said. "Let me see if I can make plane reservations and I'll be there when I can."  
"Alright, bye," Jeff said, hanging up the phone.  
"What was that about?" Molly asked as she rolled over and looked up at Matt, having been awakened by the phone ringing.  
"Lita's been in an accident and they think she might have broken her neck," Matt explained as he stared off into space in shock.  
"Oh my God," Molly said in surprise. "That's awful."  
"I know," Matt said. "I told Jeff I'd be there as soon as possible so I'm going to call and make plane reservations. Is it okay if I use your room phone?"  
"Yeah sure, go right ahead," Molly said as she stretched to try and get the kinks out of her muscles. She smiled contentedly even though her muscles ached in places that they never had before. *This was definitely worth it. Now I understand why it's such a big deal for everyone. Matt was much better than I expected him to be, but I guess he'd have to be to keep Lita satisfied.* She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom slowly, swinging her hips as she went to see if she could still attract Matt's attention, and she smiled evilly to herself as she looked in the mirror and saw Matt's gaze fixated on her as he simply held the receiver in his hand. She turned the water on and began to brush her teeth as she waited for it to warm up, and once it did she got in and began to wash her hair. "What the hell?!" she gasped as the shower curtain was suddenly shoved aside.  
"I thought you might want some company," Matt said, staring at her body.  
"Come on in," Molly said, smiling up at him as she moved to the other end of the tub so Matt could join her.  
Half an hour later, they made their way out of the bathroom and began to get dressed.  
"So what time does your flight leave?" Molly asked as she brushed her hair up into a ponytail.  
"I leave at eleven-thirty," he told her as he sat back down on the bed. "So, out of curiosity – how was it?"  
"How was what?" Molly asked, playing dumb.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Matt said, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her hips.  
Molly smiled to herself and patted his hands. "I was more than satisfied. Thank you."  
Matt let go suddenly and stared down at her. "Thank you? That's all you have to say?"  
Molly looked at him, suddenly unsure of herself. "What did you want me to say?"  
"I..uhh...I don't know!" Matt's jaw worked as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say, but eventually he gave up and threw himself back down on the bed. "I'm so confused right now," he muttered with his face in his hands.  
Molly made her way over to the bed and sat down next to him, and lightly ran her fingers up and down his back. "Don't worry about it Matt. I'm sure Lita will be fine. She's a survivor and she always has been."  
"That's not what I'm confused about," Matt said, suddenly flipping over and bracing himself on his arms to look at her.  
"Oh," Molly said, completely surprised. "What are you confused about then?"  
Matt just looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "You," he said softly.  
"Me?" Molly was shocked. "How can you be confused about me? After all, this was just a one-night stand thing...at least, that's what we agreed to."  
Matt laughed harshly, apparently mocking himself. "A one-night stand. Well, if that's all you want this to be Molly, then that's what you've gotten yourself. I'll see you around." He got up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand and made his way out the door, but at the last second before he closed it, he turned and said, "Just so you know, you were good too. Amazingly, mind-blowingly good. Better than I think I've ever had, but then again – that doesn't matter to you because you just wanted to try it once."  
The door shut behind him with a slam as Molly sat heavily on the bed and tried to figure out what had just happened. *Was that his way of telling me that he wanted this to be something more? I'm so confused by that! I thought we agreed to just make this a one time thing...* Molly slowly stood up and gathered her things from around the room so that she could finish packing before her flight left at noon. She stretched again, trying to be more comfortable, but she realized that her muscles were probably going to be sore for a couple days. *I wish Jeff hadn't called. If Lita hadn't gotten into that damn accident I probably could have convinced him to stay for another couple hours...although the shower was a lot of fun.* Molly grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder as she pulled her suitcase behind her down to the hotel desk to check out and drive to the airport. She returned her rental car to the agency and made her way to the gate for her flight and settled down with a book to read before the flight, and when it was called she made her way onto the plane, unknowing of what would soon shock her and completely change her life forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: ~One month later~  
"WHAT?!" Molly Holly stared at her doctor, in complete and total shock.  
"I said that you're pregnant, Miss Holly. I would say that you're about a month along," he said, shaking his head at her face. "I take it that this is an unexpected event?"  
"Very much so," Molly said, looking down at her hands. "We used protection so I don't know how this could have happened."  
  
"Using protection isn't foolproof, as is obvious by this, however, you do need to remember that you have several options open to you right now. You could continue with the pregnancy and keep your child or give it up for adoption, or you could terminate the pregnancy," the doctor informed her.  
Molly nodded her head to show that she understood the information he had just given her. "I don't know right now," she admitted. "I'll have to think about what I'm going to do, but I'm definitely going to have the child. I won't have an abortion."  
The doctor nodded. "Okay, then I'll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You'll need to stop smoking or drinking, if you do either, and you'll need to reduce your caffeine intake to almost nothing at least, preferably eliminating it from your diet entirely. That includes chocolate, any kind of caffeinated beverage, etc, etc. You should also know that you'll possibly be suffering from morning sickness in the next few months, although that's not a guarantee because some women are never affected by it. I'll need you to come back for a check-up in about a month so we can be sure that everything's okay. I would have you come back in two weeks, like most people, but that would be difficult with your career and I recognize that. You will definitely need to stop wrestling though, because with the bumps that you take you will be risking your baby's life with every move in the ring." The doctor quickly scribbled out her prescription and handed her the paper, then told her to make an appointment with his receptionist on her way out.  
Molly nodded slowly, still in shock about what the doctor had told her, and her face paled as she realized how completely her life was going to change. She slowly got up and made her way out to the front desk to make her appointment for her check-up, and then made her way out to her car, completely lost in her thoughts. *A baby. I'm having a baby. Oh my God, what am I going to do? My parents are going to be so disappointed in me, because I've always been the good child! I mean, sure, they were mad at me when I told them that I was joining the WWE, but they got over it once they saw the part that I was playing was nothing like that of the other divas because I refused. And Matt....oh God, Matt...how am I going to tell him about this? We made a deal that it was only going to be a one time thing, and yeah...at the end it sounded like he wanted to make it something more...but still...a baby.* She climbed into her car and started it mechanically, making her way back to her home without even thinking about what she was doing. *And I'm going to have to quit wrestling because of this...I mean, I know that it's not good for the baby if I do...but wrestling isn't my job...it's who I am. I don't even know what I would do with myself if I wasn't wrestling. No matter what though, I...I need to tell Matt now.* Her decision made, Molly quickly grabbed her cell phone and called Matt Hardy's cell phone. She'd never made the call before, but she had the number memorized from all the times she'd started to dial it, and then hung up before she'd dialed the last digit. She bit her lip nervously as the phone rang once. Twice. Three times. She was just about to hang up when...  
"Hello?" Matt's voice came on the phone.  
"Matt?" she asked.  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
"I..uh..it's Molly," she said quietly.  
"Molly? Well, um hi...it's been awhile," Matt's confusion was evident from his voice.  
"I, well, I need to tell you something."  
"Oookay. What's going on?" Matt crossed his fingers in hopes that she would tell him that she wanted to be with him. Sure, he cared about Lita and all, but since he and Molly had had their little encounter, he'd realized that although he cared a lot about Lita, he was more in love with the idea of being in love with her than actually in love with her. Sure, he didn't want to see her hurt any more, especially since she was in the hospital recovering from neck surgery, but he really wanted to be with Molly. He'd decided to wait until Lita had completely recovered from her surgery before he would end it with her, that way he couldn't be accused of trying to hinder her progress.  
"I'm pregnant," Molly stated simply.  
"WHAT?"  
"I said I'm pregnant," Molly repeated, slightly worried by his tone of voice.  
"Oh my God," Matt said, completely in shock.  
"Is that all you have to say?" Molly asked nervously.  
"No, no, of course not! I mean...holy crap Molly, this is completely out of left field! I mean we used protection, so I thought that that this couldn't happen." Matt was shocked by her admission that she was pregnant, but he saw this as a way to get what he wanted. After all, if she was pregnant with his child then there was no way that she could completely avoid him. "You're going to keep the child right?" he asked quickly, as a horrible thought came to him.  
"Of course!" Molly exclaimed. "I wouldn't dream of getting an abortion!" She felt slightly relieved by his question, because it meant that he obviously wasn't too upset about her pregnancy. She breathed out a sigh of relief that the conversation had gone as well as it had.  
"Good," Matt said simply, a smile breaking across his face. *A father. I'm going to be a father!* He was so happy about her revelation that he just sat and stared at his phone with a grin. "I'm glad you're keeping the child, because there's something that I've been wanting to tell you Molly."  
"Huh? What could you want to tell me?" Molly was completely confused.  
"I really like you," Matt admitted slowly. "I know that it's probably a complete shock to you, because we had agreed to make it a one time thing, but after we did...I just...I want to be with you. I know I said that in the hotel room when I left that it was the best that I'd ever had, and it was. I've done a lot of thinking since then, and I decided that I wanted to be with you, and I've been waiting and hoping that you would call me." Matt chewed on his thumbnail nervously as he waited for Molly's response to his confession. He was really worried that she wouldn't feel the same way...that she would think he was an idiot...  
"Aw, Matt, that's so sweet," Molly said happily. "But you're not the only one thinking about that...because I had feelings for you, but I just wasn't going to admit them because you were still with Lita."  
"Yeah, I know," Matt said. "I've realized that by the time you came into my life, I was in love with the idea of being in love with Lita, but that I wasn't actually in love with her. After all, if I'd truly been in love with her then I wouldn't have agreed to have sex with you...not that I regret it, by far! I've just decided that I'm not going to end things with Lita until after her recovery is over, because I don't want to hinder her recovery in any way."  
"I can understand that," Molly said slowly. "But if you're still with her, then what about us?"  
"Lita's in the hospital, and she won't expect me to spend that much time with her there because of my touring schedule, which means that I'll be with you," Matt said, hoping that she would go for the idea.  
"So basically you'd be dating the two of us at once," Molly said slowly.  
"Um..yeah."  
Molly nodded slowly, then realized that he couldn't see what she was doing. "I guess I can deal with that," she said.  
"Great!" Matt exclaimed, relieved by her agreement. "So when are you coming back to tour?"  
"Actually, I'm going to have to quit soon," Molly said. "The doctor told me that taking bumps would be deadly for the baby."  
"Oh," Matt was silent for a moment. "Well, why don't you see if they could use you as a guest announcer?"  
"That could work," Molly agreed. "I'll have to talk to Eric and Vince when I get back, and see what they can do for me."  
"Cool," Matt said, overjoyed at the fact that he and Molly were now dating. He'd wanted to talk to her, and to have this conversation for a month now, and now not only was he getting to date the woman that he wanted, but he was also going to be a father. He couldn't wait to tell his father! *Oh shit. Dad is going to kill me!* Matt thought suddenly. His dad loved Lita and finding out that Matt had cheated on her and gotten another woman pregnant would infuriate him. *Oh well. Dad's just going to have to understand that I wasn't in love with Lita anymore, and that I'm in love with Molly. Besides, we're having a baby, and Dad's always wanted grandchildren.*  
"Alright well, I'm glad that we managed to work everything out," Molly said, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Yeah, we did," Matt seconded.  
"Anyway, I guess we'll have to figure out how to tell our families and the rosters," Molly said slowly, trying to think of how everyone would take their news. *Oh God. My parents are going to kill me...and I don't even want to know how his father is going to react. Everyone knows that his father loves Lita, and loves the fact that she and Matt are together. And everyone in the WWE knows that Matt and Lita are a couple...* Molly was so lost in her thoughts that as she started to make her left turn at the green light that she didn't even see the red Camaro flying towards her and preparing to run the red light.  
*SCREEEEECH*  
Molly's head jerked to her left as she heard the squeal of brakes and her jaw dropped as she saw the car hurtling towards her. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed and dropped the phone and tried to brace herself for the crash she knew was coming. She wrapped one arm protectively around her stomach as she tried to get out of the car's way. *My baby...please God, let my baby survive this!* she thought pleadingly as the Camaro hit the side of her car and Molly hit her head on the steering wheel, knocking herself out and she knew no more.  
"MOLLY?!" Matt screamed into his phone as he heard the crash, and then a click as the phone call ended. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," he chanted to himself. "What the hell just happened?!" 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever but my life has been incredibly hectic ever since I got home from school. I'm working two jobs, and my family is getting ready to move so I'm busy all the time! I'll try to be a little bit better about updating though! Please R&R and let me know what you think of the chapter! Also, the character's thoughts are going to be in italics from now on because this quick edit thing won't let me use asterisks to denote them.  
  
Chapter 4:   
BEEP BEEP BEEP   
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
"...severe head trauma..."  
"...damage to the spinal cord..."  
"...possible permanent paralysis..."  
"...the child..."  
"...inform the parents..."  
"...man claiming to be the boyfriend..."  
"...is the father..."   
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Molly drifted in and out of consciousness, hearing bits and pieces of the conversations going on around her without any of them really registering. She blinked her eyes at the blinding light above her head as she tried to get a grasp on her surroundings. She tried to turn her head to get a better view of what was going on, but her eyes widened in shock as she was unable to move.  
"What the..." she muttered to herself.  
"She's awake!" a voice exclaimed.  
"Really?" another asked.  
"Molly, honey, how are you feeling?" her mother asked, coming to her bedside.  
"Like I was run over by a freight train multiple times," Molly said slowly, licking her lips in an attempt to moisten them. She coughed and winced as the sound started to trigger a headache. "Where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital sweetheart," her father explained. "You were in a car accident three days ago when a car ran a red light and hit you. The driver of the other car died in the accident and you've been in serious condition since then."  
Molly's face paled as the memory of her terror as she saw the car coming hurtling towards her came to the forefront of her mind. She bit her lip nervously before speaking again. "So what's the prognosis?"  
Her mother looked down at her and shook her head sadly. "We're not the ones to tell you anything Molly, but we'll go to get the doctor for you." Her mother and father quickly vacated the room before Molly could ask any more questions.  
"I really don't like that answer," Molly said quietly as she stared at her parents' quickly retreating backs. _What about my baby?_ she thought. _I can deal with serious damage to myself because I know that I can heal from it, but what about my baby?!_  
"Ah, Miss Holly. Welcome back to the land of the living," a man in a doctor's uniform said, entering the room. "My name is Doctor Jarvis and I've been treating you since you were brought in several days ago."  
"Okay," Molly said. "So can you tell me what's going on with me? And why in the hell can't I move my head?"  
"Well, you can't move your head because we have you in a neck brace," Dr. Jarvis answered, replying to the easier question first. "There was severe damage done to your neck because when the car ran into you, you slammed your head into the steering wheel and then bounced off of it and hit the headrest, then hit the steering wheel again before coming to a halt."  
Molly bit her lip nervously. "And the other question?"  
The doctor looked down at her with an inscrutable look on his face and waited a minute or two before replying. "We're not sure," he said finally. "Because of the damage done to your neck and spinal cord, you are, at least for the moment, paralyzed. We don't know if it's permanent or not because the nerves around it are so swollen that the impulses aren't passing through them."  
"But what about my baby?" Molly asked nervously. "Is it okay?"  
The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry to say that you lost the child Miss Holly."  
Molly started crying silently. "Not my baby, please God, not my baby. Why did you take it from me?" she whimpered softly.  
"Would you like me to send your parents back in Miss Holly?" the doctor asked.  
Molly stared at him blankly for a second, then spoke slowly, "Do they know about the child?"  
"No," he answered. "We were unable to release that information to them without your consent because you are a legal adult."  
"Good," Molly said gratefully. "I don't want to think of their reaction."  
"MOLLY MARIE HOLLY! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU BEING PREGNANT?!" her father burst into the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I can't BELIEVE that you would shame our FAMILY like THAT! I thought that your mother and I taught you better than THAT, but OBVIOUSLY we were WRONG. You're NOTHING but a low class HARLOT. I KNEW that you taking that job in that, THAT wrestling business would be a bad idea. I KNEW that it would corrupt you and turn you into something EVIL. And I was RIGHT."  
Molly stared at her father's enraged face and burst into tears. She knew that her parents would be disappointed in her when they found out about the child, but she hadn't thought that her father would react this badly. "Dad, calm down."  
"I will NOT calm down! You have completely embarrassed our family!" her dad screamed at her.  
"Dad. No one knows except for us, the doctors and nurses here, and the father," Molly said, attempting to reason with her.  
"THE FATHER! So, just WHO exactly is the father?" her father asked her angrily. "That little bastard should be shot for what he's done!"  
Molly attempted to stop the flow of tears as she thought of Matt and realized just how worried he must be right now. "Dad. Calm down. The father's name is none of your business, nor is it your problem since I lost the child in the accident." Her attempts to stop crying abruptly ceased as she thought about the fact that she was no longer pregnant and that she would never have the child that she and Matt had created.  
"I can't BELIEVE that you would do this to your family! I don't care that you lost the child! It's the work of God because you're not supposed to be involved in any kind of sexual relations with ANYONE other than your HUSBAND. And guess what Molly, in case you HADN'T noticed – you're NOT married, which means what you did was WRONG! I THINK that you DESERVED to loose that, THAT thing you called a child!" her father was still enraged to the point where he looked like he was about to slap Molly who was gasping for breath because she was crying so hard.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the doctor said, stepping in as he realized that this family confrontation was about to get even more out of control.  
"Shut UP!" Mr. Holly said, turning on him abruptly. "This is NONE of your business!"  
"This is entirely my business," the doctor said softly. "She is my patient, and my job is to aid her along the path to recovery, and at the moment, you are hindering that process. I'm going to need you to leave this room and, preferably, the building as well."  
"Well, we'll see if you have your job much longer! This is a family affair and you have no right..." Mr. Holly blustered until he was interrupted.  
"I'm the Chief of Staff here, so feel free to file a complaint because I doubt that anyone will take notice of it," Dr. Jarvis said with a straight face. "Now will you please leave this room before I'm forced to call for security to escort you out?"  
"This isn't over by a long shot Molly," Mr. Holly said, turning to look at his daughter before leaving the room. "We're going to have a serious talk when you get out about how you've disgraced this family and what we're going to do about it." He shot an evil look at Dr. Jarvis who had started to reach for the room phone. "I'm leaving now, so don't waste your time." He stalked out of the room angrily with a backwards glare at Molly.  
Dr. Jarvis came over and looked at Molly who was still gasping for air, and shook his head slowly. "I didn't realize that your parents would react that badly to the news."  
"I...didn't....either," Molly gasped out.  
"Here, would you like me to give you something to help you sleep now?" the doctor asked sympathetically, looking down at her.  
"Y-yes," Molly requested, looking up at him pitifully.  
"I'm just going to change the IV bag and then you should feel it shortly," he told her as he hooked up a bag of painkillers. "Just ring the button for the nurse when you wake."  
"O-o-okay," Molly managed to get out before falling under the sway of the medicine meant to put her to sleep. Her last thought was _How am I going to tell Matt that I lost the child?_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ducks from any random objects that may be thrown at her I know I haven't updated in forever, and yes I know that this is still a really short chapter. I'm sorry!!!!!!! My life has been insane lately, and yes I know that's really not an excuse but I've had no time to myself to write until now. I just wrote this chapter in like half an hour, so I'm sorry if it sucks...but y'know...something's better than nothing, right?  
  
Chapter 5: 1 week later  
Matt paced nervously up and down the length of the hospital waiting room.  
"Mr. Hardy," the nurse on duty at the front desk said sternly, looking at him. "How many times must I ask you to please take a seat?"  
"Um, one more time?" he asked sheepishly, looking at her pleadingly. "I'm just really scared right now because it's the first time that I'll be able to see her since her accident."  
  
"I understand that," the nurse said compassionately. "However, I'm still going to have to ask you to please take a seat because you're proving to be a hazard to the other patients in the hospital."  
"Hazard? Huh?" Matt said confused, then stopped walking abruptly as he nearly tripped over a small child pushing a toy truck around. "Oh."  
"Exactly. Now please sit down."  
"Yes, ma'am," Matt said as he quickly sat down in the nearest seat. He bit his lip nervously as he glanced at the selection of magazines that were gathered on the table next to him then began biting his thumbnail as he flipped through the pages of the latest edition of Newsweek. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I hope she's okay. I'm so scared to see her, especially after Vince said that she might be paralyzed from the accident. He didn't say anything about losing a child though, so I pray to GOD that Molly didn't lose the baby. I'll do anything you want Lord, as long as you don't take my child away from me. I'll give ANYTHING as long as Molly and I can have our child. I'll break it off with Lita, even though I don't want to because I don't want to have to hurt her while she's trying to recover from her accident as well. Am I cursed or something? Why is it that everyone I care about seems to be getting seriously hurt? Jeff's at home crying from a broken heart because Beth dumped him for some guy back home in North Carolina because he's actually around all the time, and he's not on tour with a bunch of fans coming on to him all the time, Dad just suffered a mild heart attack two months ago, Lita broke her neck filming that stupid TV show and she's out indefinitely, with the possibility of never being able to wrestle again. She's lucky though, because they know that she won't be paralyzed, and she'll be able to walk again, granted...it'd probably be with a cane, but still – that's more mobility than Molly might have. They still think that she's going to be permanently paralyzed, because she still has no sensation below her neck. They said that there's a chance that it might just be that the nerves are still so swollen that the pathways are blocked up, but that's only like a 3-5% chance, so it's not really anything that I could count on. I'm so worried right now...I really care for Molly, and I don't know what I'm going to do if we lose the child. That child is the only thing keeping me sane right now because everyone important around me is going through serious pain right now...except for me. Am I a jinx or something God? Just tell me now and let me know, so that way if I am I can get out of everybody's life because maybe then they'll all be happier...and their lives can all get back to normal.  
_ "Mr. Hardy?"  
An unfamiliar voice broke into his thoughts and Matt looked up in confusion. "Yes?" he asked, trying to see who had spoken.  
"You can see her now," the voice said.  
Matt looked around anxiously until he spotted a nurse holding a door open and gesturing for him to follow. "Oh good," he said gratefully as he jumped up and made a beeline for the door.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to be very calm and quiet and to not upset the patient because her condition is still not great. She's been very depressed ever since the first time that she woke up, so we're trying to do everything that we can to keep her in a happy and stable frame of mind. We don't want her to get defeated and give up caring, because then the likelihood of her recovery will drop greatly because she'll feel as though she has no reason to live or recover," the nurse lectured as she led the way down the hall. "So if we feel that you are aggravating or upsetting her in any fashion, we will ask you to leave whether the patient agrees with it or not. Understand?"  
"Yes," Matt said quietly. _Oh my God. I didn't realize that Molly was in that bad of shape that they're worried about her morale and keeping her happy so that she doesn't stop trying to get better...oh my God...what if I say something wrong and upset her? Should I even ask about the baby? What if she lost it? If she did and I ask about it...oh my God...what should I do?!?!_  
"Here we are," the nurse said, stopping in front of an open door. "You have half an hour. I'll be back to then, unless we see that the patient is being agitated in any way."  
"Yes ma'am," Matt said, swallowing nervously and taking a deep breath before stepping into the room. "Hi Molly." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Matt," she whispered quietly, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "I'd really hoped you wouldn't have to see me like this."

"I…..I just…..I know that you asked me to wait until you were feeling better, but I just couldn't wait any more because well...well I miss you," Matt stuttered, as he stared at all the medical equipment surrounding her hospital bed with a pale face.

"I know, trust me I know," Molly replied with a sad smile on her face. "Not quite the woman you remembered, am I?"

"Molly!" he exclaimed. "You're the same person inside, and that's all that counts to me."

"Oh really? So the fact that I'm laying here in a wonderful neck brace, which probably matches Lita's quite well just as a thought, plus the fact that I may or may not be paralyzed for the rest of my life…oh, and let's not forget the fact that I just miscarried our child. And you think that I'm the same person inside?" Molly said harshly through her tears. "Let me tell you Matt, the person I am today has very little similarity to the person I was before the accident. I don't know if I will ever get to walk again, much less wrestle for a living…I don't know if I'll ever be able to simply sit up in bed to tell the truth. Plus, my parents are enraged over the fact that I was pregnant, plus my father decided that it was God's intervention that caused me to have the miscarriage since I am such a sinning harlot. And, oh yes, everything can be blamed on that wrestling show because it's what has corrupted my morals and turned me into such a horrible person."

"Oh my God, Molly…." Matt trailed off, unsure of what to say to her in his shock. "Did your father really say that?"

"All that and more. The worst part of it is, that it's sure to be continued the next time I see him and since I unfortunately have been staying with them since I haven't found a house I liked well enough to buy….that's going to be a great setting for recovery."

Matt paled as he realized that if Molly went to live with her family then he would never get to see her, because as the father of that child, he wasn't going to be high on their list of people to associate with. "You can stay with me and Jeff," he blurted out without thinking, trying to think of ways to keep her away from the family that was so obviously hurting her.

"Right," Molly said wryly. "I appreciate the offer, but somehow I doubt that Lita would be okay with things, especially since she'll be going through her own rehab."

"But, wouldn't it make things easier if the two of you were to go through rehab together? After all, you would have each other to cheer on and nag at throughout the entire time."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting the fact that we don't know whether or not I'll be going through rehab," Molly said sadly.

"You will be! Don't you dare think otherwise!" Matt exclaimed, glaring down at her. "I don't want to hear one word of any kind of 'my life has been trashed by the universe' conversation. You WILL go through rehab, and you WILL walk again, and you WILL get back into a wrestling ring. I refuse to accept anything else from you Molly!"

"But…what if that's just not meant to be?" Molly asked slowly. "Maybe this was meant as a sign to me, in more ways than one. And if I am permanently paralyzed…well, there's no one but myself to blame."  
"Uh, hello? I'm pretty sure that the person who hit you when they ran the red light has quite a bit of blame in this situation," Matt ground out as he tried to keep himself from yelling. "Molly, you are one of the strongest women I have ever met when it comes to your morals. You have fought tooth and nail with this company to be the wrestler that you wanted to be, rather than the one that they would like you to be. You never give up in any situation, and you expect me to believe that you're going to take something like this lying down? That you're just going to lay in this hospital bed and play the pity me card? I can't accept that Molly. I just can't! That's not you, and you know it as well as I do!"

"I…I'm not even sure I know who I am anymore Matt," Molly sighed. "But I'll try. You're right about me being a fighter though, and taking this lying down just really doesn't fit with my nature. So I guess we'll see where this road takes me once the doctors figure things out."

"Yes! That's my girl!" Matt cheered excitedly with a big smile across his face. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, since that was the only part of her not covered in bandages or IV's. "You can do this, I know you can. And I'll be there every step of the way that you want me to be."

"Okay," Molly said quietly, still looking a little scared of the situation. "I'm sorry for being really rude when you first came in…I'm just really scared and just a little bit bitter."

"It's okay, I promise," Matt said kissing her forehead again. "I imagine I would be the same way if the situation was reversed.

Knock knock

"Visiting hours are over for today," the nurse said sticking her head in the door. "You can come back tomorrow if you like but you'll have to leave now."

"Okay, thanks," Matt said unhappily. He looked down at Molly and smiled a crooked half smile, "I'll be thinking about you when I leave, trust me. I won't be able to be here tomorrow and possibly not for a few days after that, but I'll be back. I promise."

"Okay Matt," Molly said, hoping that the words he said were true. After all, he wouldn't have put that much energy into encouraging me not to give up if he didn't care, right? "You better keep that promise too!"

"Oh, I will," he said smiling down at her as he started to walk towards the door. "Just don't give up. You're a fighter, remember that."

"I will," Molly said as he left her field of vision. "Bye."

"Bye Molly."


End file.
